The Marine
by crazychick444
Summary: What happens when Tony suddenly quits NCIS to join the USMC? Why does Vance have a mysterious feeling surrounding him? Rated T. A/N: I have gone back and re-wrote this story! Previously called "Mr, Marine" Story up for adoption. PM if interested.
1. Chapter 1

_Tony's Pov_

…_Sincerely,__ Tony Dinozzo._Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed. His resignation was done, he was done; he got up slowly and buttoned his expensive but well fitted Armani suit. He picked up the life changing piece of paper and walked up the stairs to The Director of NCIS. He held onto it with such care it might as well have been a bomb packed with C4. He gave 3 soft raps on the door after being waved in by the secretary. Vance gave him a cruel knowing snarl of a smile.

He snatched the piece of paper out of his had and signed it with a quick flick of the wrist and order him to turn in his Credentials and gun. He did as he was told and walked out of the office without being dismissed feeling the harsh glare on his back. As he walked over to his now Ex- Coworkers desk he placed a letter on them each saying he was leaving and would contact them somehow soon. It was too early for anybody to be in the office so he packed up his things slowly and left unaware of the director of NCIS watching his every move from the cat walk.

Gibbs's Pov

The first thing the silver haired fox noticed when he walked into the bull pen that morning was that Tony Dinozzo's desk was cleaned off and a letter that was on his desk along with a rather small stack of files. He walked to his desk rather slowly and picked up the letter. "_Jethro Gibbs_" was scrawled rather hastily on the front. He opened the letter scared of what he would find. When he looked inside his fears had come true, the man had quit. Inside the thin envelope was his resignation letter and a personal letter addressed to him. The letter read….

_Gibbs, before you go marching up to Director Vance's office demanding why I quit let me answer that for you, it's been a great 8 years with you but I can't take it anymore._ _After everything that's happened with all of us as a team I think it's my time to leave. Don't try to stop me I'm gone. I've thought about this for a while and I've decided_ _to join the marines. I don't know why but its something I have to do. I know I'm not the most likely person you thought to join the Jarheads. Well I guess this is goodbye. For now, tell Abby I love her and I will write soon, _

_-Your right hand man, Tony. (Ps: I hope you're proud of me Gibbs, you're like my Dad and I would hate to be a disappointment to you.)_

The vague letter angered him and he did exactly what the letter warned him not to do. He marched straight up to Leon Vance to demand why he let Tony quit.

Ziva and McGee's Pov

That morning when they walked into the bull pen they knew something was wrong. Tony's desk was cleared off and Abby was sitting in his chair crying. You practically see the steam coming out of Gibbs's ears, Ducky and Palmer were looking around sadly, and the director was standing on the cat walk looking smug. The air of tension and so many emotions in the room almost suffocated them. When they walked up to their desk's they saw a single letter with their name scrawled onto them. As soon as the opened them they regretted coming to work that day. All they could do is stare open mouthed at their letters. Tony had quit his family and NCIS to join the Marines. And he wasn't coming back….

**Sooooo? Newly revised edit of this story… Feed back feeds me for a week don't let me go hungry :))))) **

**Revised as of 10/12/13**


	2. Chapter 2

Woops forgot to put a disclaimer anyways I do not own NCIS or any of the characters (obviously) sooooo hears the next chapter!

Tony's Pov

By Tony's 8th week of boot camp he was longing for his nice, safe and warm desk at NCIS and not doing the gruesome pull ups he was forced to do. He missed being able to pester McGee and Ziva all da-Stop! He told himself. Being in the marines is being able to put them before your friends and family. Tony didn't even know what was happening when all the sudden he realized that there was a crowd around him. He stopped and let go of the bar not even sure how many he had done. All of his "Family" was staring at him with mouths agape. Even the drill sergeant….

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" He asked the man to his left. He was answered by his first 'real' friend he had made on base.

"Do you even realize how many pull ups you did?" He asked slowly. Tony looked at him strangely

"Ummmm no, I wasn't keeping count. I was kinda lost in thought." He answered sheepishly.

"You at least did over 100…in a 10 min period!" John said un-believingly. "Oh! Ummmm…..well didn't mean to do that… we were only supposed to do 5o right? Well then I'll go run the obstacle course now…." He said awkwardly. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the course before anyone could see his bright red flushed face.

The Teams Pov

"Gear up, possible Marine Serial killer!" Gibbs yelled.

"Where at, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Paris Island- Marine Boot camp" Gibbs answered shortly. And with those words Ziva and McGee stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Gibbs asked when he looked back to see them not following him. "Uh-Uhm B-Boss, T-That's W-Where T-Tony's S-Stationed…" McGee stuttered quietly, looking in disbelief. Gibbs's face remained neutral but inside he was shaking with fear. Without a word he turned around and walked to the elevator.

"Are you two coming or not?" He called over his shoulder.

When they finally arrived to the scene they all exhaled, the body wasn't Tony. The man looked like he was in his late 20's early 30's. While Ziva and McGee took pictures and sketched the crime scene Gibbs talked to the Staff Sergeant in charge.

"What do you know about this marine Sergeant Chamblee?" Gibbs asked. "His name is Jonathan Nix or Johnny boy as he liked to be called. Great Man lots of potential would have made a fine marine." He answered sadly.

"Do you know who he hung around did he have a lot friends?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, lots of friends but his best friend is or um.., was Tony Dinozzo." He answered slowly. At these words the whole team froze.

"Here I'll call him over… Recruit Dinozzo!" The old looking Sergeant bellowed across the field. What happened next, the NCIS team was not prepared for. A tall, tan, sweaty, and very FIT looking man came running to where they standing. The man automatically, as if they were his own instincts stiffened up and stood at attention. He was looking no where his eyes looking as if sightless.

"At ease recruit" The gunny said. He immediately relaxed but you could tell he was still on edge as if bracing for an attack.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant, Sir!", he yelled.

"Explain your relationship with Recruit Nix to these Navy Cops and get back with your platoon. Make it snappy" The Sergeant replied.

He bellowed a loud "SIR YES SIR" and gave a quick salute. After the Sergeant walked away he relaxed, but still on edge. As he looked up he focused on the team with a new look in his eyes but his face betraying nothing but an expressionless mask. They wouldn't have been able to tell if he were mourning over the loss of his friend if it weren't for his eyes filled with sadness.

"Where were you at the time of 0200 and 0300" Gibbs interrogated.

"In an interrogation room, sir" he replied with no emotion.

"Your time is up Navy, Recruit return to training NOW!"Tony immediately froze replied with a " SIR YES SIR!" and hauled tail to the obstacle course.

**KK new and improved chapter 2! Reviews feed my soul don't let it die :)))))**

**Updated as of 10/11/13 **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters except my own (so sad right)

Vance's Pov (Hey I had to fit him in sooner or later!)

Vance slipped on his trench coat. He glared at himself in the mirror; it was glare that would have made Gibbs shudder. He then smiled, but it wasn't his normal menacing smile. It looked absolutely evil. He left his office and went to his car. Once he sat down and told his driver one word that brought a meaningful smile to his lips. Home. He then returned to his evil thoughts. His plan was to tear apart Gibbs's team and then replace it with his own. One that would listen to him and do everything he needed no questions asked. One down, 2 to go, and then the man himself Gibbs…..

The team's Pov

They didn't know who was more astonished Gibbs or the rest of the team. For one Tony just got up and walked (well ran) away. No argument, No pouting, He just left. Second, He seemed more afraid of the Staff Sergeant than Gibbs. That was what left the team with there eyes on the floor.

"Sorry Mr. NCIS but I have recruits to train. We had him in an Interrogation room all last night trying to break the rest of his will power. Well you no how it goes gunny." The Sergeant said with a light chuckle. The team stared at him with open mouths except Gibbs, who instead looked very proud.

"If you don't mind gunny, can my team question him a little further?" Gibbs asked as nicely as possible, but the Staff Sergeant looked wary.

"Just make it quick, I can't have one of my best marines slacking." He said looking spectacle.

"We will make it as quick as possible." Ziva said quickly all though it was obvious she was trying to hide her South Eastern accent from the Staff Sergeant. She quickly jogged over to were Tony had ran with the team quickly in tow.

Tony's Pov

I jumped, ran, ducked, did sit ups, and pull ups the fastest I had ever done before. The Drill Sergeant over looking me and keeping my time was giving me slightly impressed looks. When I made it to the finish line I stood at attention and waited, breathing hard.

"At ease recruit, well done. You shaved a whole 10 seconds from your previous time." he gave me a small smirk.

"Go clean up and head too the mess hall. Your platoon is waiting" The sergeant said,

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Tony yelled. He turned around to make a bee line for the barracks but the one and only Ziva David was blocking his way.

"Excuse me ma'am" He replied in a monotone voice.

"Anthony Dinozzo do not ma'am me you have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled. He automatically cringed at his first name and then again at the non-use of a contraction. The Jarheads running behind him tried to smother their laughter at him being told of by a woman. One of the Navy Branch to top it off.

"Now is not the time Ziva I will talk to you and the team later I am busy now!" He replied almost coldly. He then walked past her and nodded his head to Gibbs and McGee, and ran inside. Once inside he ran water over his face, took a long drink and left not bothering to change his shirt or go to the bathroom. His stomach gave a large infuriating growl. He better hurry or he would miss chow time.

**I did some research on this chapter. I no right, I'm a genius :/ Yes I no this is problay not how things work but….oh well….suck it up buttercup…. Stick around to write a few words pretty please :)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer…..yeah im so not writing this out.

The team's Pov

Ziva was astonished. That was all she could think of as Tony walked straight past her. She looked to Gibbs and McGee for support but they were both speechless. Tony has never acted so coldly to her or any of team as a matter of fact. Then she reminded herself that this was not _her_ Tony, he was long gone. And in his place was un-doubtfully a U.S Marine. She would not be able to break through this New Tony. She was able to get through the old one, and she had to admit it, it was tough, but getting through this one would be near impossible. She had to remind him of whom he is and that's Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo NOT the 'Recruit.' All though he did look quite good in those pants. She automatically blushed at the thought.

McGee was impressed with his former partner and best friend. Even though he was senior field agent and Ziva was no longer a Probie there was a still a spot to fill on the team. For some unknown reason Vance didn't urge him to fill it. Actually it was like he didn't even realize there was anyone missing. He suspected that Vance was plotting something. McGee decided to confront Vance when he got back to NCIS. They couldn't lose Tony to the Corps. Not to these types of people…

Gibbs was extremely proud. This man quit NCIS, Joined the Marine Corps, Trained Hard, Stood up to the former Mossad Officer that could kill him 18 different ways with a paper clip, without fear in his eyes. But he was also extremely angry. Why couldn't he have just stayed at NCIS? After his talk with Vance he figured, no he KNEW, him leaving had to do with Vance. Why else would he leave? As far as they could tell he loved his life. Now do get him wrong he loved the Marine Corps with a burning passion but from past experience he knew that with out family it made you a lifeless shell. What would become of his former friend?

When Tony passed them again he gave them a hard glare. The team knew he was acting off and so did everyone else. Once the Drill Instructor dismissed the Platoon, him and his fellow recruits silently jogged to the Barracks to shower and get ready for bed. They walked up to the door and Gibbs put his hand up using the universal 'STOP' signal. He rapped on the cool metal door and waited for someone to answer.

Tony's Pov

He sat down on his bed and pulled out his letters. He had surprisingly met a girl in a coffee shop 5 days before he had leave. Her name was Amanda and it was sort of like the whole Dear John thing. Except he was about an hour from where she lived. Although he had only spent 5 days with her, he was in love. He knew it wouldn't be like his ex-fiancé or Jeanne. He knew what it was he felt it in his chest. Real love. He finished his love letter to her then hit the showers.

The second he stepped out side he was ambushed with questions. A migraine soon met his head as he clutched the freshly wrote letter in his hand. All he wanted to do was mail the letter and hit the bunks…was that too much to ask for? Apparently! He gave a loud groan and started answering questions as fast and quickly as possible. Once the team was satisfied with his answers they let him leave, but not without Promising to return with more questions over the recently deceased and him. He groaned in eagerness.

**Boom! So a different twist on the story…ya'll like? Reviews are the ghetto to my booty :)))))**


	5. AN: So sorry!

A/N: Well hello there! Yeah it's me, long time no hear right? Well to get this lovely authors note kicked in high gear I would like to firstly apologize.

I am truly sorry that I haven't played my part as writer. You have played yours in reading and reviewing my not so great stories and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart! I haven't touched any of these stories in well over a year and I think its time to pick up my pencil and start writing again!

I am probably going to completely re-do ALL of my stories. The basic plot line will pretty much be the same but with a few more twist. I will probably do one story at a time so that I have 1 goal and not 3. I think that's why I stopped writing in the first place. It became too overwhelming and I had to stop. I will most likely work on my Maximum Ride story and possibly fit in one of the NCIS. Not sure how this will all play out just yet. I have an entire notebook filled with ideas and story plots that I'm looking over as I type! I can't wait to restart! Thank you for your support and for staying with me all these years! I love you more than a fat kid loves cake!(:

-Crazychick444


End file.
